Confianza Ciega
by SirenaLoreley
Summary: Un accidente inesperado durante una extraña misión deja a Nero temporalmente ciego y a la merced de aquello que se oculte en la oscuridad. Se convertirá en una nueva víctima...? O será una mano amiga la que se extienda en su dirección desde las tinieblas...? (Historia con un invitado especial...)


Hola, tanto tiempo!  
Han pasado años desde que subí algo en castellano, el idioma que debería estar ejercitando más (pero en fin, el fandom DMC es más grande en inglés...). esta vuelta he pensado en poner algo relativo a la fecha que se acerca, Halloween (aunque en mi país no se celebra; tenemos el Día de los Fieles Difuntos y el de los Santos Inocentes, pero técnicamente no son días de celebración); éste fic es en verdad un crossover en cierta forma, con un 'invitado especial'... a ver si adivinan quién es... si no lo sacan, de todas formas lo pondré al pie del relato XDD  
No hay BoyLove en este cuento, es bien seguro para todos XD. Espero que les guste!

 **CONFIANZA CIEGA  
** de Sirena Loreley

La explosión lo tomó por sorpresa.

La verdad era, Nero no había esperado que aquella misión en Londres se volviese una pesadilla. Apenas parecía un caso de Scarecrows ligeramente más humanos (por lo que Lady había descrito) pero estas criaturas no eran demonios… de hecho, habían sido humanos de verdad.  
Y ahora, eran unos monstruos irreconocibles… zombies era decir poco.

Nero había sentido recelos a la hora de aniquilarlos; eran humanos, después de todo, humanos! Pero cuando se le vinieron encima como una avalancha de carne descompuesta y masas de dientes putrefactos, no pudo evitar que el instinto de supervivencia entrase en acción; RedQueen encendió su hoja con una lengua de fuego, y un grupo entero de esos seres se combustionó hasta cenizas… y aún se movieron un rato más, restos de carne consumida y palpitante, temblando en pequeñas y horrendas fogatas.

Aquello no parecía tan difícil, de cualquier manera; su número era abrumador, pero sus cuerpos en descomposición eran blandos y el fuego no dejaba nada al cabo. Luego, vino el más grave problema. Resultó que **sí** había _demonios_ después de todo.  
Un Blitz, de hecho.  
…no, DOS Blitzs. Genial.  
Nero no podía dividirse en dos, y en ese momento envidió la capacidad del cazador rojo de invocar a su propia sombra como una entidad aparte para que le ayudase a combatir.  
"Tengo que pedirle al viejo que me diga cómo hacerme con un doppelganger…" gruñó para sí, mientras tenía literalmente las manos llenas con esos zombies (que aún eran una cantidad respetable, si bien algo lenta), y los demonios eléctricos que tras entretenerse haciendo volar en pedazos a un grupo de esos muertos vivientes decidieron ir a por él, siendo una presa más movediza e interesante.  
Decidió alejarse de los que fueron alguna vez hombres, más torpes y fáciles de masacrar, para encargarse primero de los ágiles Blitzs. Afortunadamente estaba en las cercanías de lo que parecía ser una vieja mansión abandonada, y aprovechó la salvaguarda momentánea de las murallas para llenar de plomo a uno de esos demonios hasta verlo estallar en una lluvia de centellas rojizas.

El Blitz que quedaba, sin embargo, se enfureció al comprobar que su compañero había muerto, y con un ensordecedor rugido aumentó su velocidad y la ferocidad de sus ataques. Nero terminó tumbando más de una muralla de aquella mansión, cada vez más hacia adentro de las ruinas, con cada ataque eléctrico de la monstruosa bestia blindada.  
-Maldita sea, muere de una buena vez! –aulló, disparando balas cargadas con su energía, BlueRose caliente en su mano humana debido a la fuerza y velocidad de su gatillo. El Blitz dejó finalmente de brillar y Nero se lanzó contra el demonio, RedQueen lista para dar el golpe de gracia.

Pero fue el Blitz quien se dio a sí mismo dicho golpe.  
Explotando en la misma cara de Nero.

-AAHH!

No había esperado eso; sus ojos estaban demasiado enfocados como para que la reacción instintiva ante una luz excesivamente brillante y caliente cerrase sus párpados. Incluso luego de haberlos cerrado y colocar un brazo delante de su cara, sentía el ardor imposible en sus ojos, en sus retinas, en su rostro entero… era como si sus globos oculares estuviesen hirviendo en un caldo cociéndose dentro de su propio cráneo, su piel apergaminándose con el excesivo calor...  
El dolor era indescriptible. Su cuerpo había volado y caído, no tenía idea de dónde, pero no le importaba en ese momento otra cosa que el intenso ardor en sus ojos. Aún veía esa luz blanca, como una bruma en la memoria de sus retinas, grabada literalmente a fuego en el fondo de sus ojos.  
Cuando el ardor pasó y su cuerpo sintió de nuevo de manera natural el piso y el aire que lo rodeaba, quitó el brazo de sus ojos y abrió sus párpados.  
O lo intentó.

Se tocó la cara, pensando que sus párpados tal vez estuviesen pegados debido al intenso calor de aquella explosión, pero no. Sus ojos estaban abiertos.  
Simplemente no podía ver nada. La luz incandescente de la explosión del Blitz le robó esa otra luz, dejando sus ojos cubiertos con un velo blanco lechoso. Estaba ciego.

-…ay Dios…  
Una presa de acero se cerró en su pecho, ajustándose en torno a su corazón, impidiéndole respirar normalmente. Más allá del pánico evidente al ser incapaz de ver absolutamente nada, Nero empezaba a recordar con espantosa claridad que el viejo (es decir, Dante) no tenía idea exacta de dónde estaba; se habían separado al mediodía para hacer esa misión, y el cazador le había pedido que cuando hallase al grupo de 'demonios' (que resultaron ser aquellos zombies) le avisase por el celular. A él o a Lady…  
Pero Nero había olvidado el celular en su bolso… y la verdad, cuando vio a esos enemigos, no pensó que las cosas podrían ponerse tan… tan…

-…ugh…

Intentó ponerse en pie y tropezó; el suelo era irregular, y la inercia de su ceguera casi le hizo caer hacia atrás pero logró afianzar las piernas; el aire a su alrededor era frío pero eso no era nada raro ya que era otoño… aunque ahora que lo pensaba, era un tipo de frío diferente… un frío húmedo y viciado.  
Empezó a temblar, por la tensión acumulada y el miedo que empezaba a crecer como una hiedra en su estómago y a subir hasta su pecho. Aún había zombies afuera de aquellas ruinas… y qué tal si había otros DENTRO de las ruinas?  
Podría pelear, al menos defenderse, en ese estado…?  
Confiaba en todos sus sentidos, pero el carecer de la vista le llenaba de inseguridad… sin mencionar que no tenía idea de dónde estaba ni de cómo podría contactar a Dante. Y Dante no tenía idea de donde estaba él… podría tardar horas… y ese tiempo, los zombies-  
-…no, no… cálmate, cálmate…  
No debía caer en el pánico. Sería su fin.

Estiró su mano hasta tocar la pared; frunció el ceño al percibir lo fría que estaba. Fría y húmeda. Movió despacio un pie hacia adelante y tropezó con algo que lo hizo ir de bruces al suelo; entonces se dio cuenta que la explosión del Blitz lo había mandado contra una escalera.  
Una escalera.  
-…dónde estoy…?  
No recordaba, en el fragor del combate, si había subido escaleras en aquella mansión abandonada. Tendría que subir o bajar? La humedad del suelo y las paredes lo confundía. No había llovido, asique por qué estaba húmedo?  
Y el olor…  
Un olor a encierro… y a otras cosas que no le resultaban agradables.

Nero tenía que decidirse. Debía subir o bajar esa escalera?  
"Si subo y ya estoy en un piso alto, me mataré si caigo por un agujero o una ventana…" meditaba; "Si bajo… a dónde podría bajar…? A una planta inferior…? A un… sótano?"  
Esa mansión, derruida y todo, era lo suficientemente grande como para tener un sótano de dimensiones respetables. Si cometía el error de perderse en un laberinto subterráneo, nadie podría encontrarlo de nuevo… ni siquiera el viejo.  
Y no veía nada.  
Tragó saliva; tenía que arriesgarse. Entre una caída que podría costarle una pierna rota (o la vida, si los zombies lo hallaban antes), y el permanecer oculto en un sitio húmedo y maloliente hasta que alguien lo encontrara (o hasta que se recuperaran sus ojos! Todas sus heridas se curaban en un cierto tiempo, esa ceguera tenía que ser temporal… _tenía que ser_ …!), Nero optó por la segunda opción.  
Con mucho cuidado, apoyando ambas manos en el muro a su derecha y tanteando cada escalón con su pie, comenzó el descenso. Sentía el dolor en la piel tirante de su cara (sin dudas que la explosión también le había quemado) y en sus ojos, muy abiertos a pesar de su ceguera, como si deseara ser capaz de 'ver' algo en la nada; sus oídos no percibían más que un silencio aturdidor, y pronto su olfato terminó por acostumbrarse al olor insoportable del encierro y el aire viciado. Sin dudas, un sótano o una catacumbas…

/tap/

Su bota tocó una piedrecita, y el ruido lo paralizó por lo inesperado… el eco de ésta rebotando en los escalones era equivalente a un derrumbe en una montaña. Nero jadeó, quedándose quieto.  
Su instinto le ladró una advertencia.  
 _Cuidado_ … _cuidado_ …  
"Cuidado de qué?"  
Los zombies? No había zombies ahí abajo, ya los habría oído (y olido). Alimañas? No parecía haber nada vivo ahí abajo, ni ratas, ni comadrejas. Algún demonio? Ya habría intentado atacarlo, no…?  
Entonces _qué_ …?  
Siguió bajando; sentía su brazo derecho arder, y sabía que si pudiese ver algo, la luz de neón azul del Bringer estaría llenando los rincones de ese lento descenso con su resplandor claro y azulenco. Nero ignoró ese ardor, que habitualmente era una advertencia sobre la presencia de entidades demoníacas; esta vez su brazo ardía por el miedo, la inseguridad de estar moviéndose en territorio desconocido, y seriamente herido e indefenso.

/squeak/

-…!  
Nero se detuvo en su descenso, aguantando la respiración. Eso se escuchó distinto; no como una piedra cayendo.  
Si no fuera porque el ruido no se repitió, hubiera jurado que era el rumor de un paso.  
"Pero claro, son mis pasos…! Tal vez fue un eco… un eco de mis propios pasos…"  
Siguió bajando; las paredes eran cada vez más frías, y la humedad era líquida ahora, chorreando por los muros de piedra irregular, como si se tratase de un calabozo. Y el frío… más intenso.  
Y el olor… _ese olor_ …

Un paso más, y el siguiente le dio a entender que había llegado al final de la escalera; tocando las paredes notó que doblaban hacia adentro en ambos lados de la estrecha escalera, y el borde era de madera vieja con remaches de metal… posiblemente el recuerdo de una puerta que ha mucho tiempo había sido arrancada de su sitio. Nero se adentró sólo un poco; no quería alejarse de la abertura, por si aquél sótano resultaba ser de hecho un laberinto, una trampa mortal para cualquiera y más aún para un ciego.  
Se apoyó contra el muro junto a la entrada, ignorando el frío y la humedad que pronto empezaron a colarse a través de la tela de su ropa; estaba temblando envuelto en esa gelidez, pero ahora la presa en su corazón volvía a ajustarse.  
Sentía miedo. Estaba solo y ciego, en un lugar desconocido, a la merced de cualquier criatura humana o no humana que pudiese aparecer. Su esperanza…? el cazador de rojo, que no tenía idea de dónde estaba o qué le había sucedido.  
Sentía miedo, y ya no le avergonzaba aceptarlo.

Se deslizó hasta el suelo, sentándose sobre una superficie no menos fría y húmeda que la pared, y se abrazó a sus rodillas, tiritando, sintiéndose ridículo y agobiado.  
-…vaya suerte la mía…

/squeak/

-…!  
De nuevo, el ruidito! Ahora no podía ser él, no podía ser un eco, no podía ser el fruto de su imaginación tampoco. Apoyó ambas manos a los costados, tenso hasta el último nervio, su instinto dictándole que se pusiera en pie y en guardia.  
Pero no veía nada, y el miedo aturdía sus sentidos. Estaba ciego, sordo, desarmado—

/squeak/

Otro.  
-Quién está ahí!  
La voz le salió como un silbido, su garganta estrangulada por el pánico. Ese ruidito, siempre igual, no era un sonido cualquiera.  
Pasos.  
Algo estaba moviéndose por ahí. Algo que era capaz de moverse y caminar con cuidado, consciente de que sus movimientos lo alteraban… algo que sin lugar a dudas podría verlo a pesar de la oscuridad ("No! Estoy ciego, no tengo idea de si hay luz aquí abajo!" se gritó a sí mismo, aterrado), y que podía darse cuenta de que no estaba en posición de pelear o defenderse al cien por ciento.

/squeak squeak SQUEAK/

Algo que se estaba acercando.  
Algo…alguien…

- _Quién eres!_  
Nero no podía traer aire a sus pulmones, ese aire viciado lo estaba mareando y el miedo le estaba estrangulando despacio; sus manos se aferraron al muro y trató de ponerse en pie, pero resbaló y cayó sentado de nuevo… el suelo lleno de piedrecillas filosas le hirieron la palma de su mano humana.  
Nero se preparó para pelear, no tenía otra cosa que su Bringer, caliente en el reflejo de su terror creciente.

/SQUE…../

Extraño. Los pasos se detuvieron de repente. Nero pestañeó inútilmente, sintiendo ahora otros rumores en el aire; extraños susurros de tela contra tela.  
Tela y pasos… ropa, naturalmente.  
Sin gruñidos ni ataque inmediato… no era ni un demonio ni un zombie.  
Tenía que ser un ser humano.  
…o algo parecido…

-…quién está ahí… e-estoy ciego…

Nero, sintiendo que le temblaba la mandíbula al hablar, decidió apostar la única ficha que le quedaba a la oportunidad de que aquél otro ser en el sótano fuese alguien en quien pudiera confiarse, a pesar del silencio y el evidente sigilo al aproximársele.  
En un segundo Nero pensó que, tratándose de un edificio abandonado, podría tal vez ser un mendigo o un okupa que buscó protegerse al ver a los zombies afuera… en ese caso se justificaba su temor al acercársele, ya que su Bringer estaba completamente expuesto y (sin lugar a dudas) brillando como una lámpara de LED.

-…n-necesito ayuda… -susurró, con menos fuerza, casi con miedo. Los rumores se habían detenido del todo. De nuevo el silencio era ensordecedor, apenas cortado por sus jadeos intermitentes.

-…entonces… no me puedes ver?

La voz interrumpiendo el silencio le dio escalofríos. Era masculina, profunda, y por algún motivo que no se podía explicar le infundió un intenso recelo (no, no le llamaría 'terror' a ese sentimiento… no aún). No parecía la voz de un vagabundo, era rica y casi aristocrática, bien entonada.  
Nero negó con la cabeza.  
-…tuve un… un accidente… arriba… hay… hay zombies o algo… y… uhm… algo me estalló en la cara… e-estoy ciego…  
-…zombies…?  
La voz se escuchaba como curiosa. Tal vez no le creyera—  
-…querrás decir Ghouls, muchacho…

Nero enderezó la cabeza. Ghouls?  
-…qué…?  
-…Ghouls… -y ahora la voz parecía risueña- …no me dirás que no sabes lo que es un ghoul?  
Nero se sentía frustrado y asustado a la par. Qué clase de conversación era ésa, cuando que su vida pendía figurativamente de un hilo…?  
-…n-no tengo idea… yo—me llamaron para encargarme de un grupo de d-demonios, y sólo encontré a estos—estos 'ghouls' primero…  
-…oh…?  
-…estaba peleando contra ellos-  
-…oh…?  
-…uhm… -su interlocutor parecía mostrar un sonoro interés por lo que decía, si bien a Nero le molestaban esas leves interrupciones; tenía la impresión de que se estaba riendo de él- …y luego aparecieron dos Blitz—dos demonios eléctricos… uno de ellos me explotó literalmente en la cara…  
-…ohhh… -Nero se tensó, volvió a sentir un rumor de pasos moviéndose en torno suyo. Tan sigilosos- …ya veo… y sin embargo…

De repente sintió un sonido suave y sibilante, de tela moviéndose en el aire. Muy cerca.  
-…no te alteres, muchacho… voy a cubrir tu brazo con algo; la luz me… incomoda.  
Antes que Nero pudiese responder, sintió que una pieza de tela gruesa le caía sobre el hombro y tapaba su Bringer y parte de sus piernas; no tenía idea de qué era, aunque olía a polvo y a viejo… una sábana? Una cortina…?  
Jadeó ahora, con el sonido de alguien arrodillándose a su lado. No entendía por qué ese olor (no el olor a humedad ni a encierro, sino _ese otro olor_ …) se había intensificado.  
-…tienes muchas quemaduras en tu rostro… -la voz era como un gruñido ronroneante, muy cerca de su cara; un par de manos que parecían enguantadas, por la leve fricción de tela sobre su piel hipersensible, tocaron su barbilla y le movieron delicadamente la cabeza-…pero se están curando rápido… es eso normal para un humano…?  
Los ojos ciegos de Nero se abrieron más, alarmado.  
-…yo…  
-…no eres un humano normal… verdad…? –la mano le tomó de la mejilla, y Nero se asustó al percibir que era enorme y denunciaba mucha fuerza en su dueño- …para curarte tan rápido…  
-…y-yo… soy un… m-mis padres… uno de ellos era descendiente de… un demonio…  
-…oh…? En verdad…? –la mano le movió despacio la cabeza de un lado a otro, y Nero supuso que le estaba mirando con atención a causa de sus rasgos tan peculiares, o sus heridas, o sus ojos ciegos—o quién sabe qué!  
Las dos manos ahora sostenían su cabeza, como si fuese una presea; y Nero notó que a pesar de los guantes, estaban heladas… demasiado frías…  
-…entiendo… entonces no mientes al decir que eres un cazador… y que estabas aquí para aniquilar a esos molestos ghouls… tienes, digamos, las 'facultades' para ese trabajo… -la voz era ligera ahora, y Nero pensó que su dueño sonreía.

Repentinamente, sintió que las manos se movían de su rostro y al siguiente instante algo lo levantaba del suelo con una facilidad monstruosa.  
-Qu-Qué!? Qué hace! Bájeme!  
-Tranquilo, muchacho… sólo quiero ponerte en un lugar más cómodo, ese piso mojado no es el mejor para estar, menos para alguien como tú…  
-…qué?  
-…el frío te puede afectar… -más pronto de lo pensado, aquellos brazos lo bajaron despacio y de inmediato Nero supo que lo depositaban en una silla de madera, de respaldo alto. Era maciza, más bien un trono, con apoyabrazos y almohadones mullidos.

Las manos volvieron, pero esta vez Nero sintió que lo único que hacían era acomodar aquella pieza de tela que le había echado encima antes; comprendió que debía de tratarse de un abrigo o tapado, ya que tenía mangas y botones.  
-…así está mejor.  
Nero frunció el ceño; el sujeto parecía muy enfocado en hacer que su Bringer quedase bajo la tela gruesa; acaso le tenía miedo a su brazo demoníaco?  
No sería el primero, de todas maneras.

-…ahora muchacho-  
-Nero.  
-…mh?  
El peliplateado se mordió la lengua; había sonado muy venenoso al enunciar su nombre, pero la verdad odiaba que no le llamaran como correspondía. Claro, ese desconocido no podía saberlo, no tenía la culpa.  
-…lo siento… mi nombre… es Nero…  
-…Nero…  
El chico se estremeció; la voz no era tranquilizadora en lo más mínimo. Su dueño de rostro aún anónimo rió suavemente.  
-…bien, Nero… ahora te voy a pedir que permanezcas aquí y no trates de moverte…

Aquello no sonó nada bien. Que se quedara ahí? Pero, tenía que salir, tenía que encontrar a Dante-  
-…no puedo, yo-¡!  
-Mientras los ghouls aún anden sueltos, el sitio no es seguro y menos para un joven ciego como tú… -continuó la voz, sin prestar atención a sus quejas- …asique subiré para encargarme de ellos.

Bien, aquello no lo estaba esperando.  
-…qué?

La risa burlona le hizo pensar en Dante. Pero esta no era alegre, era cruel.

-…éste es mi hogar… y mi trabajo es mantenerlo libre de ghouls… así que, joven Nero… quédate ahí sentado como un buen chico y espera a mi regreso.  
Luego, tras una pausa, un susurro:  
-…no querrás perderte por ahí…créeme. Me lavaré las manos si… 'algo'… llegara a sucederte, en mi ausencia…

El silencio que siguió a aquellas palabras fue ensordecedor. Nero no necesitó responder, su instinto le aullaba que le convenía hacer caso a lo que ese individuo le decía.  
Lo quisiera o no, en ese momento dependía de él y de su auxilio.

Acurrucado en la silla, envuelto en aquella prenda ajena que le quedaba enorme y olía como una tumba (a viejo, a polvo), decidió tragarse su orgullo y cerrar sus ojos al sentir que el rumor de aquellos pasos se iba alejando poco a poco.  
Quién era ese sujeto? Cómo era posible que le dijese con tal naturalidad que se encargaría de esos zomb-es decir, ghouls? Acaso era alguien como él, un cazador? Y si lo era, qué hacía ahí abajo? No parecía que estuviera escondiéndose…  
Envuelto en las más espesas tinieblas, el joven cazador se rindió al cansancio, al stress y a la desesperación… y se sumergió en una especie de duermevela nerviosa, en la cual escuchaba como un murmullo de viento y estampidos como de revólver…

"Dante…?"

Ojalá estuviera allí el cazador! Nero detestaba depender de otros a la hora de combatir, pero ése era un caso excepcional… le asustaba la idea de que sus ojos no se curasen bien, y que es ceguera fuese más extensa o ¡Dios no lo permita!, permanente.  
Sentía el ardor doloroso en sus ojos cerrados, y supuso que estaba llorando…algo húmedo le corría por la cara, y aunque sentía que el llorar era humillante al menos podía constatar que la piel de sus mejillas le ardía poco y nada al ser empapada en la sal de sus lágrimas; las quemaduras estaban desapareciendo.

Luego de eso no supo bien cuánto tiempo pasó; el frío de aquél sótano, al menos, ya no le incomodaba con aquella prenda de vestir que su desconocido anfitrión le había prestado: era gruesa y amplia, y acurrucado sobre la silla estaba convencido que le cubría hasta los pies.  
El sujeto debía de ser bastante alto… tal vez como Dante incluso; e igual de fuerte, a juzgar por la facilidad con que lo alzó en vilo desde el suelo.

Por algún motivo, ninguna de esas características lo tranquilizaba. Había algo más en ese sujeto, algo que no alcanzaba a discernir…  
No se había mostrado ni incrédulo ni temeroso cuando le confesó que era un híbrido de humano y demonio… más bien, pareció divertido.  
Acaso tendría idea de casos similares?  
O acaso él-

-…estás dormido?  
-…!

Se sobresaltó; la voz grave y susurrante de nuevo, casi un gruñido, muy cerca de su cabeza. No lo escuchó regresar, ni siquiera lo percibió acercársele.  
Era casi como un depredador, acechante y silencioso.  
-…ah, pensé que dormirías… -se contestó a sí mismo, sin duda tras ver que Nero tenía los ojos ciegos bien abiertos- …es extremadamente tarde… debes de estar muy cansado…  
El hombre se movió; olía a muerte ahora, a podredumbre y a…

Nero se estremeció, ese olor era…  
…el olor que había sentido cuando ingresó a ese sótano… el _olor_ …

 _Sangre._

-…deberías dormir, Nero… -la voz lo distrajo de sus pensamientos morbosos, aunque no pudo distraerlo del perfume a muerte que llegaba a él en lentas y pegajosas oleadas- …no estás en condiciones para salir de aquí por tus propios medios… y la noche es de por sí peligrosa para una persona común y corriente con su vista intacta… para ti, sería una trampa letal…  
Nero frunció el ceño; casi podía adivinar la sonrisa en el rostro del sujeto.  
-…yo sé defenderme…  
-…no lo dudo… encontré algunas cosas tiradas por ahí, que supongo son tuyas… una espada y un revólver?  
-…ah! Si… son mías… RedQueen… BlueRose…  
-…tienen nombre? Eso les da incluso más valor… -escuchó aquellos pasos moverse, alejarse un poco de él, colocar algo (sus armas?) sobre alguna superficie- …las dejaré aquí… en este momento no puedo ayudarte a salir al exterior… acabé con los ghouls, pero tengo que terminar con su creador, o seguirán apareciendo…  
-…creador…? –Nero se enderezó hasta estar sentado en aquél trono, la cabeza girada en la dirección general hacia donde suponía que estaba su interlocutor- …sabes mucho de todo esto… qué eres? Un cazador…?

Un rumor se elevó despacio en la tiniebla. Una risa gutural.  
-…algo así… -hizo una pausa y pareció acercarse; el olor a sangre se hizo más intenso y Nero no pudo evitar echarse hacia atrás- …digamos que… desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo… se me había adjudicado la orden de acabar con esta clase de criaturas… y aunque los que me dieron esa misión hace mucho que ya no están aquí, la sigo cumpliendo…  
"Los que me dieron esta misión…?"  
Nero recordaba que la mansión estaba en ruinas… debió ser abandonada, cuando mucho, hacía cincuenta años…  
-…parece que fuera bastante tiempo… -comentó, por decir algo.  
De nuevo, una tosecilla, como una risita.  
-…podrías decirlo así…

La mano enguantada volvió a su rostro, y Nero jadeó sonoramente; se estremeció al sentir que ahora parecía acariciar desde su frente hasta su mejilla y bajando hasta su cuello.  
-…tu temperatura es buena… te daría algo de vino para calentarte la sangre, pero creo que no lo necesitas… no morirás de frío mientras no estoy aquí.  
-…t-te vas—a dónde? –Nero no pudo evitar tartamudear, el tacto era pavoroso. Demasiado amable, demasiado… _personal_ …  
-…ya te lo dije… a buscar al creador de esos ghouls… -la mano se paseó hasta tomar la barbilla del joven peliplateado y levantarle el rostro- …ah, es una pena tan grande, tus ojos velados… -suspiró, y había una extraña sensualidad en su acento, tal que Nero no pudo evitar sonrojarse- …estoy seguro que deben ser muy bellos… muy claros…  
-…ah… o-ooiga…!

Nero quitó su cabeza de aquella mano enguantada y volvió a bajarla casi ocultándose entre los pliegues del abrigo ajeno. Su anfitrión, en lugar de molestarse, rió.

-…duerme, Nero… no tardaré en regresar… tal vez para entonces tus ojos estén mejor…

Dormir? Nero no estaba seguro de poder dormir en serio… en un lugar así, con la amenaza de esos ghouls y su creador, y además ciego… sentía que volvía a hiperventilar, el miedo atenazaba su pecho-  
-…tranquilo…  
-…?

Un par de manos fuertes se habían apoyado sobre sus hombros, y el cazador se sintió ridículamente atrapado y reconfortado a la vez. Adivinaba el rostro de ese hombre, muy cerca… al hablar, su voz venía teñida del perfume metálico de la sangre…  
-…confía en mí, joven Nero… mientras la noche se extiende sobre nosotros, nada debes de temer… en mi compañía.  
Nero no estaba tan seguro, pero cuando aquellas manos heladas y pétreas dejaron sus hombros no le quedaba otra opción más que asentir. Cerró sus ojos inútiles de momento y se volvió a acurrucar en la silla, cubierto por entero con el sobretodo amplio… el silencio volvió a zumbar en sus oídos, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que su misterioso protector no se había retirado del todo…

…o era acaso el tapado?  
Recordaba que una vez que se había quedado dormido en el sofá de la sala, al despertar tenía encima el sobretodo de cuero de Dante; por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender, se había sentido protegido en él. El resto de ese día, mientras el viejo aún no se levantaba de su 'siesta', Nero se paseó por el local con dicho sobretodo envolviéndolo como un abrazo… claro que, luego no quiso admitir tal comodidad (aunque en el fondo de su corazón se lamentó cuando abandonó la prenda rápidamente sobre el escritorio, para evitar los comentarios de Dante).  
Gruñó. No tenía sentido.  
-…patrañas…

Pero se durmió, después de todo. Tuvo que haberse dormido… en la masa informe de oscuridad onírica, se veía solo y perdido en un laberinto sin forma alguna.  
Observado atentamente por ojos. Cientos de miles de ojos en la oscuridad. Vigilantes. Sin párpados.  
Todos iguales. Rojos… rojos…

 **###**

El despertar fue confuso.  
Creía divisar un borrón brillante… pestañeó, y el borrón se apagó y encendió a su vez.  
Se enderezó, ligeramente. Acaso estaba 'viendo' ese borrón?  
Es decir… _viéndolo_ , en serio…!?  
Eso sólo día significar una cosa: sus ojos se estaban recuperando! Su sangre demoníaca, tan presta en reparar tejidos y huesos, estaba trabajando en devolverle la luz finalmente…!  
Nero sonrió, estremecido de alegría. Sin embargo no veía más allá del borrón, lo cual no eran un avance muy grande todavía; sólo una esperanza, y una muy buena.

Sentado en aquella silla de madera, trató de estirarse; la postura era incómoda y había dormido así el resto de la noche: estaba lleno de contracturas, algunas bastante dolorosas. Levantó su Bringer (que era el borrón brillante, ahora se daba cuenta), y como entre brumas distinguió que tenía algo rojo encima.  
Casi por instinto susurró:  
-…Dante?  
Pero no, se equivocaba; aquello no era cuero sino tela… y olía a humedad, no a pólvora.  
Entonces recordó en dónde estaba, y qué había pasado. La tenaza del miedo le instó a levantarse, ignorando las contracturas.  
Dónde estaba su anfitrión? Qué horas serían? Dio unos pasos tentativos pero más allá del borrón la tiniebla era absoluta y se paralizó en el sitio.  
No podría salir de ahí, no sin ayuda.

-…a dónde vas…?

El efecto de aquella voz tras de sí fue como sentir el filo delicado de un cuchillo recorrer su columna vertebral. Nero se enderezó y giró prestamente su cuerpo en la dirección de la voz, sus ojos bien abiertos, aún sin distinguir nada en la oscuridad.  
-…qué hora es…?  
-…aún no amanece… deberías quedarse sentado… podrías tropezar y caerte… -luego, aquella risita escalofriante- ...sería una pena que te lastimaras otra vez…  
Nero pestañeó, en el borrón oscuro ante sí comenzó a distinguir algo… eran dos manchitas pequeñas, como lucecitas rojas…  
Con un pequeño esfuerzo de la imaginación, podían ser un par de ojos.

-…puedes ver algo, muchachito…?  
Nero frunció el ceño, ante el término 'muchachito'.  
-…creo que te dije mi nombre… y no sé, no estoy seguro… creo que estoy recuperando la vista… al menos puedo ver la luz…  
-…oh… eso es bueno…  
Las lucecitas se movieron, sobresaltando a Nero. Primero fueron a un lado, luego al otro… luego avanzaron…  
Nero retrocedió un paso, su cabeza siguiendo con torpeza aquellos movimientos.  
-…parece que no mientes… puedes verme…?  
-…acaso creyó que mentiría? Y no, no veo… bien. Sólo veo un par de lucecitas…

Su interlocutor rió guturalmente; las lucecitas se acercaron más, y al escuchar la voz Nero supo, incluso antes de interpretar sus palabras, lo que esas 'lucecitas' eran en verdad:  
-…creo que lo que estás viendo son mis ojos.  
-…eh!?

Esta vez la risa ya no fue gutural, sino sonora, alegre y dura…  
-…no son más que unos lentes que traigo… no tienes que asustarte, muchachito…  
-No es gracioso… y no me digas así…!  
Repentinamente un borrón blanco se movió cerca de su cara, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar volvió a sentir la mano enguantada y fría sobre su rostro. Por qué era tan fría…?  
-…casi podría haber pensado que me tenías miedo…  
Nero frunció el ceño; acaso se estaba burlando de él?  
-…es la forma como te mueves… pareces un animal de presa…  
Esperaba que no se sintiera demasiado ofendido por la comparación. Sin embargo, la mano en su rostro seguía siendo amable y gélida.  
-…me halaga ese comentario… -le levantó el rostro, y Nero creyó distinguir ahora una máscara blanca- …ah, si… tus ojos se están curando… me alegro…

De repente fueron dos manos sujetando su rostro, y aquella máscara se acercó más. Nero se sintió como paralizado, no se podía mover.

-…qu-qué hace-  
-Nada… sólo quiero verte mejor… el sol está saliendo, y ya pronto será seguro para ti…  
-…seguro… para mí…?  
Las manos no se movían de su rostro, pero por algún motivo Nero percibía movimiento a su alrededor… como una masa que crecía y los envolvía en una tiniebla más oscura aún que la de su ceguera. Quiso levantar su Bringer, pero una de esas manos se cerró amablemente (y con firmeza…) en su muñeca derecha por encima del sobretodo ajeno… inmovilizándolo.  
-…! Oiga, suéltem-  
-Tranquilo… no pelees… y mírame…

En otras circunstancias, cualquiera de esas tres frases era suficiente para que Nero desease hacer exactamente lo contrario. Pero apenas sus ojos aún nublados hallaron de nuevo aquél par de flamas rojizas, notó que ahora eran mucho más rojas que antes…  
…no había dicho que eran lentes?  
Nero tragó en seco.  
-…tranquilo…  
Jadeó, el aire quedó preso en su garganta.  
-…no pelees…  
Su cuerpo se quedó tieso, sentía que cada nervio se resistía dolorosamente a cooperar con él.  
-…y _**mírame a los ojos**_ …

En ese momento, Nero creyó sentir que hasta la última gota de su sangre se hacía agua en sus venas. Esas dos lucecitas, tan pequeñas y borrosas en un principio, se convirtieron en dos clavos al rojo vivo que penetraron sus nubladas pupilas sin dolor pero con una crueldad inmisericorde, como quien irrumpe violentamente en un hogar pacífico exigiendo algo impronunciable. Se sintió tocado por dentro, como si aquellas manos heladas y esa máscara blanca estuviesen hurgando en su mente, en su alma, haciéndolo temblar de miedo y de espanto ante lo que parecía una violación de su espíritu…  
Sin embargo, el dolor no era tal… aquella intrusión parecía más bien curiosa, decidida a hacer algo específico, mientras las manos continuaban sosteniendo su cabeza y aquellas lucecitas—ojos centelleaban atrapando su mirada. Sentía que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, simplemente tocaba su garganta en estertores agitados y salía, espantado, sin alcanzar a llegar más allá.

… _ **todo está bien…**_

La voz era sibilante, penetrando directo en su cabeza, como una aguja de hielo.

… _ **todo está bien… nada ha pasado… nada has visto…**_

Nero sentía que aquellos ojos rojos lo llenaban todo; dejaban de ser un par de puntos para convertirse en lagos profundos y espesos, tan grandes que pronto se unieron en una sola extensión sangrienta y cálida.  
No se dio cuenta de en qué momento dejó de sentir miedo… dejó de estar tenso… y se fue aflojando… cayendo… poco a poco…

… _ **nada has visto… nada… nadie…**_

Aquellas manos, aquellos brazos lo estaban sosteniendo. La oscuridad llegó otra vez, pero no era una oscuridad agobiante, estaba teñida de rojo, y era cálida, perfumada con sangre… ya no veía las luces rojas ni la máscara blanca, pero ahora sentía… sentía una presión suave y helada en su cuello, una presión firme, dura…  
Era casi como un par de labios… un beso de mármol sobre su piel estremecida…

-…hg…

Un dedo tocó sus labios, cortándole la palabra y el aire amablemente; la máscara se elevó y ya no era una máscara sino un rostro… un rostro fino, masculino, agraciado, pero mortalmente pálido, con una boca que se estiraba en una sonrisa complacida pero terriblemente afilada y unos ojos… unos ojos tan rojos, que se perdían como fuegos fatuos tras la maraña oscura de su cabello negro.  
Lo veía tan claro… que era evidente que no lo veía con sus 'ojos'… era como una imagen impresa en su mente, una especie de visita en su cerebro…

… _ **nadie…**_

Y luego desapareció. Como si hubiese accionado un interruptor, la imagen se disolvió en la nada, y Nero sintió que esos dedos le tocaban los párpados y le cerraban los ojos como quien incita al sueño; no se resistió, aceptó aquella caída irremediable en la nada oscura, negra, vacía…

 **###**

"…"  
"…! …!"

Nero sentía algo al fin; todo a su alrededor parecía flotar—o más bien, él flotaba en una especie de copo de algodón oscuro, que lo aislaba del exterior. Las sensaciones le llegaban como si las estuviese experimentando a través de una pantalla, creía escuchar algo, pero eran como el susurro de una tempestad lejana.

"…ndo…"  
"…o! …ro!"

Poco a poco, algo empezaba a abrirse paso a través de esa bruma algodonosa. Un borrón claro ganaba espacio y lo llenaba todo, lentamente.

"…pertando."  
"…ro! …ero!"

Abrió los ojos y tuvo que cerrarlos de nuevo, siseando. La luz!

"…despertando."  
"…ero! Nero!"

De nuevo, más despacio, fue separando sus párpados. La oscuridad dio paso a una claridad blanca y dorada, y siluetas sólidas se movían delante y sobre él, poco a poco conformándose en dos personas… una estaba vestida de blanco y la otra de negro y rojo. Sus oídos se destaparon y las voces llegaron claras junto con el susurro del viento helado y el trinar de pájaros madrugadores.

-Se está despertando.  
-Nero! Nero!

Pestañeó un par de veces más, abrumado y sorprendido. Sentía como si hubiese estado soñando, un larguísimo sueño de años y años.

-…Dante?  
La silueta roja sonrió. Ahora veía bien su cara, destilaba una alegría sin tapujos y esos ojos claros centelleaban con una preocupación que lentamente se iba convirtiendo en alivio.  
-…oh bebé, no te despertabas! Ya estaba por meterte en un ataúd y enterrarte!  
-…qué sucedió, Nero…? –la otra voz, femenina; Nero se giró y reconoció a Lady- …ayer te perdimos el rastro… estuvimos buscándote toda la noche, el viejo estaba a punto de desbaratar Londres si no te hallaba-  
-No exageres—bebé, estás bien?  
-…no me llames bebé-  
Nero gruñó al intentar ponerse en pie, pero se sentía extremadamente débil. El frío de la madrugada se le había estacionado en los huesos, dejándolo como paralizado e insensible.

Cuánto tiempo hacía que estaba ahí?

-…hey, Nero, qué pasó anoche? Estuvimos encargándonos de una horda de cosas extrañas en la zona norte de Londres… -Lady se enderezó, sacudiéndose las rodillas y reacomodando el masivo lanzacohetes que jamás apartaba de sí- …eran como zombies-  
-Ghouls…  
Dante tomó a Nero de los brazos para ayudarle a ponerse en pie, y aún lo sostuvo rodeando sus hombros protectoramente. El joven cazador no era muy dado a aquella clase de contacto, pero por esta vez estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar.  
-…son ghouls…  
-…si, eso nos dijo luego la policía… -murmuró Dante, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- …que los ghouls son como muertos vivientes, creados por un vampiro… y que teníamos que matar primero al vampiro para acabar con todos ellos, o iban a continuar apareciendo…  
-…parece que Londres ya tuvo una plaga de estas criaturas muchos años antes… -completó Lady, mirando a su alrededor- …nunca había oído de ellos… parece ser que hasta hace unas décadas habían grupos que estaban encargados de eliminarlos, pero desaparecieron…

Nero asintió, vagamente; aún estaba como mareado y sus ojos le dolían… por qué le dolían tanto?  
-…hey, bebé, estás bien? Te ves algo pálido…  
-…viejo, te dije mil veces-  
-Olvídalo, mejor dinos qué fue lo que sucedió anoche.  
La voz del cazador era más severa ahora, pero teñida de preocupación; el joven levantó la mirada para enfocarse en el adulto, aún apoyándose en él. La cazadora se cruzó de brazos, apoyando su peso en una de sus piernas, mirándole con sus pupilas bicolores.  
-…Nero, cuando vimos lo que esos zomb—digo, ghouls eran capaces de hacer, y luego no te encontrábamos por ninguna parte… bueno… en verdad nos preocupamos mucho… seremos cazadores los tres, pero no nos vamos a perdonar que algo malo le pase a alguno de nosotros, sólo por exceso de confianza… somos un equipo, no…?  
Las palabras de Lady, casi maternales, hicieron que Nero se sonrojara ligeramente. Luego bajó la cabeza, pensando…  
…pero le dolía recordar… le dolía físicamente en la cabeza, como una aguja de hielo.

-…bueno… recuerdo que vine, pensando que eran sólo demonios… pero eran ghouls, y bueno… estuve con eso un rato y… ah!, aparecieron unos Blitzs…! Me encargué de eso también, y…  
Una pausa, Nero frunció el ceño. Dante y Lady sólo miraban, casi igual de intrigados.  
-…creo que… uno explotó en mi cara… fue… muy fuerte… y… y…  
"…y…?"

-…bebé…?  
Nero sacudió la cabeza, confundido.  
-…creo… que me desmayé.  
Los dos adultos le miraron, incrédulos.  
-…te desmayaste?  
-…sí…  
-…y estuviste desmayado, qué, tooooda la noche?  
-Oye viejo, no puedo recordar nada más, y es evidente que los ghouls y los Blitzs no están, asique sin duda que me desmayé luego de haber acabado con todos ellos!  
-…hey, bebé, no te estaba acusando de nada… -sonrió Dante, suavizando la voz para apaciguar al joven cazador; se enderezó y miró en derredor, aquellas ruinas en donde hallaron a Nero- …bueno, es posible que la misma explosión de los Blitzs haya acabado con algún que otro ghoul que andaba por ahí… y caíste en esta parte bastante a resguardo, por suerte…  
-Suerte? Suerte fue que se me ocurriera buscar en esta zona …no pensábamos venir hasta aquí, de hecho… -agregó Lady- …las autoridades tienen acordonado este sitio para que los civiles no traspasen… no sé por qué, pero parecen tenerle mucho miedo a estas ruinas…  
-…qué nos dijeron que era este lugar? Un manicomio?  
-No, era una mansión en donde vivieron generaciones de una familia muy importante… pero no sé, la gente parecía creer que esta familia tenía un secreto siniestro...  
-…heh, a mí me sonaba más a un cuento de terror… como que tenían un monstruo escondido en el sótano o algo… no te dio esa impresión?

Lady se encogió de hombros, ignorando la risa socarrona del cazador rojo.

-Como sea, ya hemos terminado el trabajo. Ahora cobramos nuestros honorarios y de vuelta a casa.  
-…seh… puedes caminar, beb-  
-Viejooo…  
-…uh, Nero…?  
-…claro que puedo… -gruñó el adolescente, dando un paso por su cuenta. Sus piernas ya se sentían más seguras, afortunadamente; la claridad del amanecer le prestaba energías extra, como si hubiese estado mucho tiempo en alguna celda subterránea y ésta fuera la primera oportunidad que tenía de ver el sol en siglos.  
-...vamos…? –se giró para mirar a sus colegas, quienes se habían quedado atrás y le observaban… con intensa curiosidad- …uhm… qué…?  
Dante sonrió, aunque sus ojos continuaban mirando a Nero con algo cercano a la admiración más que al asombro. Lady, igual.

-…pues, nada, bebé… linda chaqueta…

-No sabía que tenías una prenda así, Nero… parece algo anticuada, pero te sienta muy bien…

-…y me gusta el color…! Ya sabía que terminarías aceptando el rojo, bebé…!

Entonces fue cuando Nero bajó la vista y se observó a sí mismo.  
Estaba envestido con un pesado sobretodo de tela, con muchos pliegues, de un rojo tan profundo… como sangre…

 **###**

En el fondo de un abismo de impenetrable oscuridad, oculto en la seguridad de un elegante y sencillo sarcófago negro, una sonrisa amplia y escalofriante se dibujó en una máscara blanca.  
Fue divertido, se dijo a sí mismo… tan divertido, tener una visita como aquella. Tanto, que aunque en un primer momento había pensado en darse un festín con el pobre y confundido muchacho, decidió perdonarle la vida… en esta ocasión.  
…quién sabe la próxima!  
Porque… sin dudas… habría una próxima…  
Cruzó distraídamente sus brazos sobre su pecho, sintiendo la textura de su camisa, y sonrió aún más ampliamente en sus adoradas tinieblas. Vaya distracción~~~! Había olvidado pedirle que le regresara su sobretodo…!  
Bueno, no tenía importancia de momento…

"… _creo que será una buena excusa para verte otra vez… no lo piensas así, Nero…?"_

Una excusa tan válida como cualquier otra…

 **FIN…?**

Nota final:  
Y bien...? lo sacaron...?  
*coughcoughAlucardcoughdeHellsingcough*

XDDDD


End file.
